Stay
by ValentineBaby95
Summary: I should've just stayed. Short, short one-shot but that's the only summary I can give without giving the whole thing away.


Just side-tracking because this idea popped into my head.

Pairing:Finn/Puck, Finn/Sam

Disclaimer:Me no own!

Warning:Language, that's it. (I wrote it we can read it)

It was an accident, pfft, yeah, just an accident. Not like it...it didn't mean anything. Pfft, nope. For like so many different reasons, I can't even count them. Pfft. Don't even think about it. Why should I? People do that all the time...right? Shit right? No, no I am not freaking out about this. He doesn't even need to know. Just hurry up and get you're clothes. Shit, was that his brother. Fuck, what if he finds them, no. No, dammit, get a grip. It didn't mean anything and they've done shit like that before.

Yeah, when we were drunk, this time it was completely sober and I started it. Or more technically Sam started it and it was joke, so obviously it didn't mean anything. Right? I mean, it's not like we meant it or anything. Okay, so maybe it was a little awkward kissing like we've done it a million times, because we probably have.

Fine, fine, I'll admit it – but only in my head – we've shared a few drunken and sober kisses, hand jobs and I've given him a few hickeys and bite marks that he had to go to school with and try to explain. And FINE, I might've enjoyed it a little bit when I had him drunk and begging for my hand, and when he blew me and a lot of other times. Still we've never crossed the line – THAT LINE – because I'm like positive crossing that line sober or even drunk is completely or kind of gay. And I'm not gay at all, not even in the slightest.

Okay, sure I have a few, really hot – we're ignoring the sweet ones because those didn't happen – dreams about him every once in a while. Okay, so, in real life it was a lot hotter than I thought it'd be. Wait, that's not the problem right now. The problem is finding, god damn where'd my pants go! I have my boxers, no shirt and no pants. This is so not fair. Fucking asshole throws clothes around like it doesn't matter.

"Hey." Comes the hissing whisper from the stairs, my eyes did really get huge and my heart definitely pounded in my chest, as I looked up to see that pissed off face, holding my jeans in his hands. "get your ass up here." I would've left without my pants, in fact I'm debating it but Kurt looks really scary when he's mad. Normally I don't say these things, but I just got fucked by his younger brother.

"Can I have my pants back?" I spat out, a little more viscous than I thought or really wanted to. Kurt glared.

"Why are you doing this to him?" He asked, his face holding disgust and anger, it actually caused me a hint of pain.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit, you keep fucking with him. If he means as much as I think he means to you, you're messing everything up."

"Listen Hummel" No one preached me about MY feelings. "I don't know what you're talking about and I don't care, now give me my pants so I can get out of here." He slowly handed me my jeans and I accepted them and my shirt and sweater which was discarded on the couch when we came in.

"If you care about him" I glared slightly at him "You'll turn around and go back down there and tell him something anything." I looked at him for a moment, his eyes filled with tears and I bit my tongue. So maybe he was slightly right with that, I do care about him and I should go abck down and tell him anything. Lie to him, whatever. Just so I don't loose him.

I guess, I'm not completely in my right mind, huh? This thing has been going on for days, where I'd tease him, make out with him, but we never crossed that line. The first few things he didn't leave me, he wouldn't leave me now. I just smirked and pulled my sweatshirt on.

Maybe it was BECAUSE we crossed that line that I won't – can't – no it's won't, I can but I won't, turn around and go back to him. Instead I walked out that door, and when I heard his voice I should've turned around but I wouldn't.

"He's gone isn't he?"

Still, I came back, like I always did. I was sober still, so that was a good idea. What I didn't expect was Kurt to open the door. He looked at me, about ready to shut the door. I held it and looked right back, something's wrong I can feel it.

"Kurt, let me in. I need to talk to Finn." His eyes filled up and he smiled.

"Now you want to talk to him? After you broke his heart? Well, Puck, I'm sorry, he's not here." A laugh escaped my lips and I raised an eyebrow.

"Very funny, his car's right there Kurt." He let me in and I ran down the stairs. All his stuff was gone, his clothes his possessions. "Where'd he go Kurt?"

"i warned you Puck, you had to go back, he heard everything. He left, with Sam, they're long gone by now." Bullshit, this asshole is so lying to me. I called his phone, which sat on the table, playing our song, some cheesy gay song.

"He left without his phone." Kurt slipped a piece of paper into my hand.

"You should leave." I started to read it, tears finally coming to my own eyes. He was gone, Finn was...gone. And it was my fault. I could drive after them, if I knew where they were going. So yes, dammit, I cried, are we happy? I'll admit it. I fucking feel in love with my best friend and cried when he left me. 25, we were 25 and he left me, we had a life ahead of us.

I should've fucking stayed.

It's really short but it gets the point across, and it's kinda angsty and bad. But yay? Haha.

My priority though is still on my Finally Yours story because I need to finish it, just needed to side track.


End file.
